A Whole New World
by Zuzuari
Summary: A oneshot Zutara songfic to 'A Whole New World' Thanks to my beta, Heartsyhawk. Hope ya like it! [ZK]


Katara twirled a lock of brown hair with her finger. The night was cool, yet she felt oddly warm and uncomfortable. The gang had landed Appa two hours ago with hopes of getting a decent night's sleep. While most of the group had nodded immediately off to sleep, the waterbender had no such luck. She gently climbed onto Appa and lay back, gazing at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice asked her. Katara turned around to see Zuko climbing onto the saddle. She nodded. "Me either."

She leaned back against Appa's soft fur. Just a month ago, the firebender would have gotten very friendly with a dagger of ice if he dared came near her, but when he and his uncle joined the group, she grew increasingly comfortable around him.

"It is beautiful tonight."

His amber eyes glittered in the moonlight and he sent a playful smirk in her direction, "Wanna take a ride?" Zuko moved to sit beside her on the bison's head.

"What?!" The waterbender sat up. "What if they wake up and find us missing?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Who cares?" He smiled and gathered the reins in his hands. "Yip Yip." She grabbed his arm in surprise as Appa quickly lifted his tail, and they flew up into the sky. Zuko looked at the nervous looking waterbender beside him, and began to sing.

'_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, peasant, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic Appa ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming'_

He looked over at her. Katara's eyes met his, and when her lips turned up, he felt his insides liquidate. The girl immediately took to the song.

'_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

Zuko looked at her and smiled as she sung. Her voice was beautiful, just like every other part of her. From her silky brown hair to the way she battled, she was amazing.

'_Now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

Zuko watched as Appa dipped lazily through the clouds, swirling this way and that, causing his black, shaggy hair to whip around. Katara smiled, leaning against him, but still taking in the beautiful sights.

'_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world'_

Appa dipped down, causing Katara to bury her head in the firebender's shoulder. The wind picked up for a moment, but died down, so Zuko immediately picked her chin up.

'_Don't you dare close your eyes'_

The ten ton beast flew over a forest. The branches brushed together, making music of their own, and the soft whistle of the wind caused Katara to get on her knees and stretch her arms apart.

'_A hundred thousand things to see'_

Zuko took one of her hands and smiled. Feeling the cool air against his usually warm skin felt good.

'_Hold your breath - it gets better'_

Katara felt her eyes close slightly in content. She had never felt like this before, so free, so alive.

' _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be'_

He put an arm around her shoulder. This really was a whole new world for him. After his mother died he had thought his heart incapable of love. He would humor the kindly gestures from his uncle, but seldom returned them. Sitting here, in the sky, beside Katara, atop a giant bison, he realized that one can't just block love.

'_A whole new world'_

Again Appa rose into the clouds. The moon hung above the young ones, shining ever so brightly.

'_Every turn a surprise'_

Now Appa curved through the air, taking them in the opposite direction. The two barely noticed.

'_With new horizons to pursue'_

Zuko's mind traveled to the future for a moment. If they managed to win the war, what would become of his relationship with this backwater peasant? Would the people of the Fire Nation accept a Water Tribe peasant as Fire Lady? She snuggled into his shoulder and he shook his head, shooing the thoughts away. All that mattered was the here and now.

'_Every moment red-letter'_

Katara stared into his eyes, feeling their heat. Life was perfect. Nothing seemed flawed at the moment. This was a new feeling, rising in her heart. So special, so significant. They joined in unison for the next few lines.

'_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be'_

Zuko leaned in ever so carefully. He knew that it would end soon, but this ride would remain forever in his mind. He sang the next line ever so softly.

'_A thrilling chase'_

She saw him lean closer to her. She knew they'd get back soon, but she didn't want to ruin this moment. Katara wanted nothing more than to let this last forever.

'_A wondrous place'_

They both closed their eyes. The stars twinkled, and they knew that not even Sokka could take them away from each other. Everything was fine, and life was perfect.

'_For you and me.'_

Zuko carefully landed the bison, and helped Katara down. Before she went over to her sleeping bag, she kissed him lightly on the lips, sealing the fate of the two lovers, who would always be one with one another.

Wow, I didn't know these were so hard to write. Sorry if anyone's OOC. Oh by the way I don't own Avatar. And hugs to heartsyhawk for beta-ing :D Please note that I changed the song lyrics slightly, so I'm not breaking the rules. Remember to review!

☻Zuzuari☻


End file.
